The War
The War is a long, brutal, and bloody war between The Gengistani army led by The Evan, the Russian army led by The Josh, the Fummundan army led by Bob, and the Zemkeian army led by the worlds worst science teacher. The War took place on the 8th continent know as Nunnya. Nunnya is composed of 3 countries; Gengastan, Zemkeia, and Fummunda. History The War started in September of 2017 when The Evan ''had the worlds worst science teacher who declared war on him for disrespecting her. She had an army of robots and teachers pets and ''The Evan ''only had his son. He enlisted the help ''The Nathan and Tsathoggua ''and together they founded the country of Gengastan. ''The Nathan ''then traveled to Mt. Moose and awoke the mythical Albino Moose and the Black Moose to help him in The War. Also a boi named Nathan (not to be confused with ''The Nathan) joined the war because the worlds worst science teacher was responsible for the drone strike that killed his 2 lovely uncles. Fummunda's Involvement For a long, long time Bob of Fummunda has been the worst enemy of Shrek on Steroids. the world's worst science teacher was Bob's favorite science teacher and when he found out that Shrek on Steroids ''was helping his father in the war against the world's worst science teacher Bob was furious. He then joined the worlds worst science teacher so he could get his bloody revenge on ''Shrek on Steroids. Bob and the world's worst science teacher both hated The Evan ''and his son so together they plotted the defeat of the Gengistani army. Together the two armies were unstoppable their forces dwarfing the power of the Gengistani army, and when they deployed the giant killer robots not even the moose of Mt. Moose stood a chance. ''The Evan knew that the D.I.C.K. missiles and Absolute Unit would be too destructive so he only had one option left. Russia's Involvement Fearing the loss of his country The Evan ''contacted a longtime friend from Russia by the name of ''The Josh ''and told him to get the Russian army involved in The War. ''The Josh ''couldn't say no, he couldn't betray the trust of ''The Evan ''so he got Russia's strongest forces involved in the war and the Russian army allied with the Gengistani army to take down the Zemkeian and Fummundan army. The Battle of Nathanvile The battle of Nathanvile was the first major victory of the Gengastani army. The battle to place in the Gengastani city of Nathanvile. It started when Fummundan pirates came in from the squirt river at the bottom of balls deep canyon and attempted to raid the Nathanvile Paper Clamp Storage Facility in order to create a paper clamp super-weapon. Fearing the consequences that a paper clamp super-weapon falling into the wrong could have, ''Shrek on Steroids, who at the time was master chief petty officer of the Gengastani navy, sent ships to the location to stop the pirates including the destroyer. The Invasion of Fummunda Now with the help of new weapons and soldiers the Gengistani army had enough military force to invade Fummunda. The invasion started in water with giant killer otters being deployed to Northwest shore line and ground troops deployed via helicopter to invade the military base in the Southeast. As the Gengistani army's most skilled foot soldiers attacked the Fummundan military base a stealth attack plane deployed the bio-weapon SMCD (Super Mad Cow Disease) into the water supply of Fummunda slowly infecting the massive cow population of Fummunda and spreading to humans via infected meat. More soldiers continued to be deployed and as fighting continued more and more people began to fall ill of SMCD. Within a 5 years nearly the entire population of Fummunda died either in combat or from SMCD and the remaining survivors were killed by a Russian missile strike. OOF Weapons and Vehicles Many weapons, vehicles, war armor, and war animals were used in The War . Here are just a few of them. Standard Firearms Practically ever soldier in The War wielded some sort of firearms. Fastener Guns During The War the Gengastani army used many different types of guns that fire fasteners, including fastener sniper rifles, fastener machine guns, and fastener pistols. No mater what type of fastener gun you go with it's still the same concept. The guns fire fasteners that, once they hit the target, anchor themselves inside the targets body making it extremely difficult to remove them without causing life threatening damage. Otamatone Gun The otamatone gun is a gun used by the Gengastani army composed of an otamatone attached to the body of the gun. The body of the gun has no grip and no trigger and is made for the simple purpose of holding the mechanism that makes the gun work. The gun has a tank of extremely flammable and highly explosive gas that, when exposed to extreme heat generated by small nuclear fuel cells, becomes super hot concentrated plasma. The buttons on the tail on the otamatone are used to control the amount of heat generated by the fuel cells and to fireyou squeeze the otamatone's face. Heavy Artillery Many of the weapons used in The War would fall into the category of heavy artillery, such as the paper clamp catapult, the world’s worst science teacher’s E and detention cannons and anything under the subcategory of explosives. Explosives Many explosive weapons were used in The War ranging from small bombs to nuclear missiles . Explosives were used by all armies during the war and came in many shapes and sizes these explosives include but are not limited to; The Evan’s D.I.C.K. Missiles (Destructive Intercontinental Killer Missiles), genga block bombs, and Russian nuclear missiles. Bio-weapons A bio-weapon is defined as a harmful biological agent (such as a pathogenic microorganism or a neurotoxin) used as a weapon to cause death or disease usually on a large scalehttps://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/biological%20weapon such as Super Mad Cow Disease and Grugs Super Mad Cow Disease Super mad cow disease is a man-made, genetically modified, weaponized strain of Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy used during the war. The Evan ''was the first to create and isolate Super Mad Cow Disease by running vigorous comprehensive tests on cows infected with Mad Cow Disease, isolating the PRNP, modifying the DNA of the structure, and transmitting the DNA to a man-made virus that when it infects cows it transmits the prion to the cow causing Super Mad Cow Disease. Super Mad Cow Disease was first used by the Gengistani army on the cow population of Fummunda durring the invasion of Fummunda. Symptoms include: * Changes in personality * Anxiety * Depression * Impaired thinking * Psychosis * Blindness * Insomnia * Difficulty speaking/swallowing * Muscle Spasms As the disease progresses conditions worsen with people often suffering seizures and slipping into coma. Suffers often die of Pneumonia, Respiratory failure, and Heart failure. Death often occurs within 3 months and there is no known cure. Naval Vessels During the war, Gengastan had the strongest navy in the world led by ''Shrek on Steroids. The Destroyer The destroyer is very unique naval vessel made by the Gengastani army. It is a fully insulated submarine with a cannon firing hollow 40 cm cannon balls. The outer casing was thin and weak, and included a divider on the inside dividing it into two sections. One section was filled with water and the other section had a working toaster hooked up to a small battery powered generator. Once the casing came in contact with the target it would fragment into several sharp pieces of meta and the toaster would come in contact with the water resulting in a deadly electric shock. RIST The RIST ''(''Ridiculous Inflatable Swan Thing) is a godly ship designed by Tsathoggua to be the ultimate naval vessel. The ''RIST ''is a giant, nearly indestructible, fully weaponized version of the original design by David Shrigley. The ''RIST ''can contain an on-board crew on deck, a smaller crew below deck (in the body), and a captain in the head. It's stocked with multiple torpedo launchers, a surface-to-air missile launcher, several gun turrets, and a 16"/50 caliber Mark 7 gun. References Category:All Pages Category:Articles Written By The Evan Category:Deep Lore